camprockfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitchie Torres
Mitchie Torres is the main female protagonist of Camp Rock and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. Biography 'Early Life' Little is known about Mitchie's early years, but we do know that she was born and raised by Steve and Connie Torres. Her father owns a hardware store and her mother is a professional chef and caterer, who eventually gets a job as Camp Rock's cook, providing Mitchie with the opportunity to finally attend the camp at a discounted rate. It is often mentioned that Mitchie has a lengthy songwriting hobby, and it is later seen that she is a talented singer-songwriter, pianist, guitarist, and dancer. Mitchie dreams of becoming a famous musician at some point in the near future, and often carries around a yellow manuscript book which contains orignal songs she's written herself, including the iconic "This is Me". It is presumed that Mitchie began playing instruments, singing, and writing songs at a very young age due to the length of her book. Camp Rock During the film's introduction, Mitchie is awakened by her mother and prepares herself for her last day of school and the official beginning of Summer holidays. She wants to spend Summer at the famous music camp, Camp Rock, and has taken to leaving the camp's brochure all over the house in an effort to convince her parents to let her go. Her parents say she can't go as they can't afford the camp's high frees. All is solved later that day, when her mum takes the job as the camps cook, through her catering serves "Connie's catering" meaning that Mitchie is able to attend the camp on a reduced fee so long as she helps out in the kitchens. Mitchie is ok with this as she is able to live her "dream" of attending the camp she always wanted to go to. When Mitchie gets to the camp she quickly becomes friends with Caitlyn Gellar, a fellow campier who aspires to become a top selling music producer in the future. All is going well for Mitchie until she has a run in with Tess Tyler, the camp "it" girl who's mother is a top selling singer who looks down on people whoes family aren't successful. Mitchie lies about her mothers job, when asked by Tess, saying she is is the Managing director of Hot Tunes China, impressed Tess allows her to join her group. Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam Mitchie Torres (Demi Lovato) returns to Camp Rock to be reunited with all of her camp friends. Shane Gray (Joe Jonas) and his band mates and brothers Jason (Kevin Jonas) and Nate (Nick Jonas) arrive at camp in a chicken wagon after their bus had fallen into the lake. Meanwhile, Axel Turner (Daniel Kash), the director of the new Camp Star located across the lake, invites Camp Rock to attend a friendly bonfire. After seeing Camp Star's musical performance headlined by Luke Williams (Matthew "Mdot" Finley), Camp Star's top performer, many campers, including fomker Camp Rock diva Tess Tyler (Meaghan Jette Martin), decide to leave Camp Rock and join Camp Star along with many of the staff after Axel promises to double their salaries. Tess quickly becomes partners with Luke on all of Camp Star's performances. Although they sing very well together and look like they make a great team on stage, they constantly fight over the spotlight and believe that competition is all that matters. Meanwhile, Nate falls in love with Dana Turner (Chloe Bridges), daughter of Axel; however, Dana's father refuses to let her to talk to him because he is the competition. Since most of Camp Rock's staff has left, Mitchie and her gang of friends who have stayed behind take it upon themselves to be Camp Rock counselors. At first, the new counselors struggle to keep up with their new schedules, and Shane becomes frustrated that he and Mitchie aren't spending enough time together. But eventually everyone finds their nice. When discussing the future of Camp Rock, Mitchie and her friends plan a musical showdown between the two camps at Final Jam. Camp Star agrees as Axel suggests they should challenge each other to Camp Wars, a musical showdown being broadcast live on TV. Axel texts and tweets every mobile phone in the western hemisphere persuading people to vote for Camp Star. Although Camp Rock put their Heart and Soul into their performance with Shane and Mitchie singing lead vocals, the rest of the campers as dancers and musicians, and a video made by Trevor (Frankie Jonas) of their time together airing during the song, Camp Star wins (due to Axel's biased ad campaign) which leaves Mitchie and her friends devastated as it means that Camp Rock will now have to close down. Despite the loss, Camp Rock's performance earns great applause from the crowd and Tess is shown to feel bad about the win as she knows Camp Rock deserved it. The remaining Camp Rock staff and campers return to Camp Rock and gather and sing around the camp-fire one last time together. As they enjoy themselves, many of Camp Star's campers including Tess and Dana show up having seen the bonfire and ask to join in. Led by Tess, some members of Camp Star except Luke request to go to Camp Rock the next summer because it is much more fun than Camp Star, meaning that Camp Rock will have enough campers to stay alive for another summer. Personality When first introduced, Mitchie is shy, timid, and easily influenced by others, especially when it comes to the opinions of Tess Tyler. Although she was quite aware of her own talent for music, she kept her abilities to herself, and did nearly anything possible to get out of performing in front of an audience, or even a friend. However, Mitchie finally builds up the courage to perform her original song "This is Me" at Final Jam, and her overall confidence gradually began to improve. In the second film, Mitchie's personality is the complete opposite of what was in the original film. She is now openly comedic, outspoken, extroverted and very involved in camp leaderships and preparations, to the point of which it is almost overwhelming. She is now bold and confident, and unafraid to speak her mind or contribute new ideas. Talents In the first film, it is revealed quite early that Mitchie is a talented singer, dreaming of attending Camp Rock. It is later revealed that Mitchie writes her own songs in a small yellow manuscript book, and is able to play both the guitar and piano. In the first film, Mitchie's original songs are "Who Will I Be" and "This is Me". Mitchie mostly composes songs in the pop rock genres. In the second films, Mitchie's original songs are "Brand New Day", "What We Came Here For", and possibly "Wouldn't Change a Thing" and "Can't Back Down". Although occasionally seen in the first film, Mitchie's dancing abilities are more noticable in the second film, and are able to cover a variety of genres, including hip hop. Actress *Mitchie is portrayed by American actress and singer-songwriter Demi Lovato. *This is Demi Lovato's first starring role in a major televised film. *Since the film, Lovato has released two studio albums, both of which she composed the majority of the songs. *Lovato is also skilled in playing the piano and guitar, and dancing. *Although Mitchie is roughly fourteen in the first film, Lovato was seventeen at the time of the shooting. *Lovato and Joe Jonas' onscreen relationship continued into real life, but only breifly. The celebrity couple separated in late 2008, but remain friends to this date. Mitchie's Gallery This gallery has pictures of Mitchie in Camp Rock and Camp Rock 2: 028.jpg 030.jpg 032.jpg 034.jpg 036.jpg 038.jpg 040.jpg 042.jpg 044.jpg 046.jpg 048.jpg 050.jpg 052.jpg 054.jpg 056.jpg 058.jpg 060.jpg 062.jpg 064.jpg 066.jpg 068.jpg 070.jpg 072.jpg 074.jpg 076.jpg 078.jpg 080.jpg 082.jpg 084.jpg 086.jpg 088.jpg 090.jpg 092.jpg 094.jpg 096.jpg 098.jpg 10.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg 19.jpg 2.jpg 28.jpg 29.jpg 3.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 36.jpg 37.jpg 39.jpg 4.jpg 45.jpg 5.jpg 53.jpg 54.jpg 55.jpg 6.jpg 61.jpg 62.jpg 63.jpg 64.jpg 65.jpg 66.jpg 67.jpg 69.jpg 70.jpg 71.jpg 72.jpg 73.jpg 74.jpg 75.jpg 76.jpg Mitchie.jpg 82.jpg 83.jpg Family *Connie Torres (Mother) * Steve Torres (Father) Friends * Tess Tyler * Margaret Dupree * Shane Gray * Nate * Jason * Ella * Lola Scott * Sander Category:Characters